


Come Back to Me

by concavepointdexter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, M/M, Secret Santa, Suicide Attempt, almostviki, dont say i didnt warn you, for an absolutely amazing person, this one is a tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concavepointdexter/pseuds/concavepointdexter
Summary: Logan and Virgil have a fight that ends wrong. What if some words can't be unsaid? ANGST! Read the tags and tw's I include pls.





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almostviki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=almostviki).



> /N: Hey, this is the first thing I’ve posted in forever. Uh, it is 1.8k words, and I am partially exhausted from writing it. This is for the @fander-secret-santa exchange. My Secret Santa was @almostviki who has the most amazing blog!!! Go follow them. I love them! But, they like angst, so be warned. V Angsty. Uh, much love, and I’ll see you at the bottom? Kate.
> 
> Pairing: Analogical (Anxiety x Logan)
> 
> TW: Mentions of Suicide, Character Death,  
> Word Count :1,822
> 
> Written for @almostviki

It doesn’t matter why they were mad. It seemed like they were always mad. Always at each other’s throats. They were happy once, but that memory seems to be long lost, under the accusations that they threw at each other. Today, the fight came out of a stressful day for Thomas, in which Virgil was more active than usual.

“I can’t believe you would do this to Thomas! You knew he was having a hard day and you just had to make it worse! You are always so harmful!” Logan yelled.

“I thought–” Virgil began.

“So, a thought crossed your mind? Must have been a long and lonely journey” Logan sneered. 

“You just don’t understand, Lo. You see everything so black and white.” Virgil pleads to the taller man.

“And you see everything black. The fact that no one understands you doesn’t mean you’re an artist, Virge. It means you refuse to cooperate. You never try to help. It would be better if you weren’t here at all. You seem to want to be the villain”

“I don’t know why I ever fell for you, Logan. You’re just a robot of a man. Who knows if you ever really had feelings at all.” Virgil states almost numbly, and then just stalks off.

Logan quickly exists, and he goes off to his room, just beginning to break down. His sobs echoed through the empty mindspace, and Roman soon appeared at his door. Knock-knock.

“Hey, Logic man, can I come in?” The lack of response allowed the fanciful side to let himself in. The sight he saw was basically what he expected to see, the teacher curved into his couch, whimpering. Roman quickly approaches the side, and hugging him, begins to ask him what is wrong.

“I just … he makes me so angry … I love him … but I don’t love fighting with him … Roman, we only seem to fight…” His voice cracks.

“You know what you have to do, don’t you?” Roman says, his eyes lighting up, “You have to show him how much you love him.”

“How do I do that?” Roman’s eyes light up even further, and Roman begins to outline the giant plans to woo the emo side.

Meanwhile, in a far darker portion of the mindspace, Anxiety lies curled in the corner, also crying.

ooo

Patton comes to comfort him, rapping on his door with a gentle knock. Virgil, immediately knowing who it is, calls out, “Hey dad, if you want to help, I need you to go around, and get some things for me.”

“Okay, kiddo, just give me a list.”

Virgil slides a folded piece of paper underneath the door, and Patton quickly picks it up, looking at it. “You sure, kiddo?”

“That’s exactly what I need. Thank you, Patton.”

The footsteps echo as Morality walks away, leaving Virgil all alone yet again.

Virgil, hated being left alone, but it was what he needed right now.

ooo

“Virgil” Logan calls, lightly knocking on the door, “Anx, love, can I come in?”

There was no answer, in fact there was no noise whatsoever coming from Virgil’s room. That was odd, side the side was infamous for blaring My Chemical Romance until the wee hours of the night. But the silence echoed the bones of their relationship, one that Logan desperately wanted and was trying to save.

Logan knocked once more and upon yet another silence, he opened Anxiety’s door to find…

nothing.

He looks around the seemingly empty room, and finds Virgil curled behind the couch, almost blending in with the carpet. Logan goes to wake him, gently shaking his shoulder, but his body responds too easily, his muscles too limp. Logan, immediately knowing what had happened, curled around his boyfriend, and began to sob. Roman,upon hearing the crying, pokes his head in the ajar door, and looks around confusedly. When he sees the teacher curled on the floor, he rushes over. Noticing the limp man, he immediately bends over it, and checks it for a pulse. Finding nothing, he strides out of the room, holding back his tears.

Logan continues to wail, but it soon breaks off to mild whimpering. He ends up passing out about three am, still curled around his body. After a while, Roman comes back, and, unlatching Logan’s tightly locked hands, removed Virgil’s body from the room.

ooo

The next morning, Logan awakened, slightly disoriented. He began to get confused, he wasn’t in a bed or on the couch, and his neck hurt so much. He sat up, confused why he was behind Virgil’s couch. But then the memories from last night began to seep in, and he got so angry. “No nononononono. It’s not real, it didn’t happen.”

He stands up, and hurls the pillow Roman had given him, across the room, knocking a memory box off the dresser, shattering it on the floor. He curses under his breath, and then goes over to the shards. He notices a pill bottle among the destruction, and his heart drops. So that’s how he did it, then. He cuts his hand open on the glass shards, but doesn’t even notice. As the blood begins to seep onto the floor, he feels the familiar pull in his stomach as Thomas summons him.

ooo

“Hey, Logan, I need your help. I am going to call Roman– Are you okay?” Thomas asks worriedly.

“I’m fine,” Logan starts, as he wraps his hand, “What do you need?”

“Let me call Roman and Patton. Give me just a second…” Thomas furled his eyebrows, and summons Roman, who looks very tired, the bags under his eyes rivaling what Anxiety’s used to look like. Then, Patton rises, spilling various things onto the floor. “I want an explanation in just a second, but first, why do I not care that I am not wearing pants?” He ges

Roman shouts, “Why are you not wearing pants?”

Thomas sighs, and asks, “Where is Virgil?”

Logan and Roman lock eyes, arguing silently who should tell Thomas. Finally, Roman clears his throat, realizing that Logan is not in a place to physically say it. Roman looks at Thomas, and almost numbly, goes, “Last night, Virgil overdosed on pain medication. He passed away, and Logan found him.” His voice just kind of trails off, with no clear end.

Thomas begins to cry, and Patton just stares off into the distance. “If he was going to do that, why did he have me go get all this stuff?” Patton looks around at the mess on the floor, that he dropped.

The sides begin to sort through the stuff, all of which they soon realize is indicative of sentimental memories with Virgil. Logan picks up the Ravenclaw scarf, and begins to stroke it. He retreats to the couch, with a somber look in his eye, and begins crying once more. All around him is the blunt reminder of Virgil, the fake snow reminiscent of their first date, the U R FAM ILY card making Patton tear up, and Roman skimming over all the Playbills that they will never play the bad guy in ever again. All the almost-forgotten memories swirled around him like a hailstorm, and it made him nauseous. All the laughs, the way that his body would curl slightly before he began crying, how he always had to have one foot out of the covers at night, each little fact a knife plunging into his too-fragile skin, his agony knowing no end.

The time passes without any of them really comprehending so, and eventually Patton fades out, without a word, retreating to his room, to go mourn in his nostalgia. The card floats for a second, then settles. Roman leaves not long after, shooting Logan a pitiful glance, and starting to say something, but deciding against it. He just shoots one final glance towards the stairwell, and murmurs, “My Chemically Imbalanced Romance” and turns, fading out. The memories remain for another second, then disappear, as those two were the only ones who were focused on keeping them there. Logan grasps at the empty air, searching for the scarf, for a second, and then he rises, more tears than human anymore. He just stalks off, but the room is not any lighter without him. His grief is mirrored in Thomas, and neither knows how to comprehend this. Sure, Thomas has dealt with grief before, but it always has come from Patton, and Logan helps him through it. This, grief from Logan and no one telling him everything will be okay, he has no idea how he’s going to get through this. 

ooo

The next days drag on like their own little infinities. They move through molasses, no jokes from anyone, grief silencing them all. No one quite knows what to say, and their throats are thick, the tears barely stopping.

Logan spends most of the day curled up in Virgil’s bed, desperate for this all to be some kind of cruel joke. Roman hasn’t been seen since that day, preferring to be off on his own adventures, since slaying the Dragon Witch is easier than slaying his guilt. Patton, well, he wanders around lifeless, blank, numb. Thomas has holed up inside his house, telling all his friends he is “sick,” with sad songs on repeat. He hasn’t eaten a real meal in three days, and his social medias are suspiciously empty. The fans all reach out, but he doesn’t respond, because he doesn’t care if they hate him anymore, his anxiety about that, like everything else, is gone.

ooo

A few days later, Roman has decided that all of this moping is not honoring his memory. In fact, it’s hurting who they think of Virgil as. He arranges a funeral of sorts, a memoriam to Virgil, and everyone has been ordered to attend.

It’s a horrid affair. They all are too far entrenched in their own grief to reach out to each other, or honor their friend. They take turns going up one by one to pay their respects to a coal-black casket. Sooner than he is ready for, it is Logan’s turn.

Cautiously, he lays a hand on the wooden box, “Virge…” his voice cracks. He wipes away the ever-present tears on his face, showing Virgil the flashcards he made for this. “How do I say this? I didn’t mean any of it, babe. I love you. So much. It’s chemistry. Please, please don’t let this be real. Let this be some hallucination due to lack of sleep, or … illness… or something. Please. Come back to me. I love you, my…” He trails off, overtaken by the tears. “I know you’re not coming back, just please. Know that I love you. I will always love you. That is a fact, and I deal with facts.”

With that, he slips his notecards onto the casket, under the flowers, and walks away from the only love he’s ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just so you know, I cried when writing this, so if you did, we are even. Thanks a million to the Secret Santa, I had so much fun, and @almostviki is so freaking amazing!!!!!!! Much love, Kate.


End file.
